magistreamfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
亞德林的阿瑪格尼農場
此任務不再開放接取。 '任務步驟' # 前往MagiStream世界中的“要塞”。 # 選擇任務'亞德林的阿瑪格尼農場'，然後選擇“'接受'”繼續。 # 您必須有三個阿瑪格尼幼雛。 無論是棕色、橄欖色還是銀色幼雛，只要有三個即可，組成都不重要。（例如：您可以以一棕二銀的組合來完成任務） # 前往MagiStream世界中的“要塞”，選擇'亞德林的阿瑪格尼農場'，然後選擇“'接受'”繼續。 '獎賞' * 毒阿瑪格尼雞蛋 '補充' *任務是可重複的。 *該任務將帶走所需的阿瑪格尼幼雛。 '任務內文' Part 1 - 亞德林的阿瑪格尼農場 地點： 'The Keep As the weather turns crisp, and warmly musty breezes greet you each morning, you begin to spend more time in the Keep Garden. All the trees are ablaze with vivid yellows, reds, and oranges, and the pumpkin patches burst with all sizes and colours of pumpkins, gourds, squashes, and other fruits and vegetables you can't even name. Feeling cheery and energetic you set off one morning to your own little patch of vegetables with plans of sinking your fingers into the dirt, weeding, watering and possibly even getting a little taste of your harvest. When you get to your patch you instantly notice that someone else has already gotten a taste of your harvest! One of your pumpkins has multiple little chunks missing and several of your cucumbers have been totally trampled. This despite the careful spells you had warded your patch with, against the depredations of voracious elephant snails and bored xand bears. Searching around for clues as to what culprit you might need to account for next, you spy a tiny down feather almost hidden in the drifts of leaves, and when you go to collect some collard greens a distinctive bird track reveals itself to your gaze. Following the signs leads you to Aderyn, looking rather tired, but quite determined, as she lectures the oddest looking amagnae you've ever seen. She nods to you as she finally picks up the hatchling. Although passing acquaintances with her, you've not had much to do with the famous magi whose amagnae breeding program won her so much acclaim. Now, she gestures an invitation to you as she heads off with the feathered thief. Staring at the strange, greenish amagnae in her arms, you follow Aderyn and her captive to a shabby tool shed on the edge of the plantation. She opens the lopsided door and urges you to step in. The inside of the shed is much larger than it should be. Everything is clean and organized, and shining trophies and ribbons decorate the walls. A large window above a hatch in the back opens up to a lush pasture filled with amagnae. The odd brown, olive, or silver amagnae dart among the piles of downed leaves, while enormous white ones puff off their feathers at each other in what almost seems to be a private conversation, or contest, perhaps. Your gaze skims over them quickly, for you keep returning to look at the little hatchling who so peremptorily raided your garden. Aderyn's eyes follow yours, and she shakes her head in bemusement. "Unusual, aren't they?" She asks, and leads you through the back door to the pasture where she lets it go. It darts off, and you realize the enclosed area spreads even further than could be seen from the window. Flocks of amagnae are grazing on the pasture, and the majority are the fat white domestic variety, but you notice that there are several of the strange green ones. A few wild ones of the more familiar colors chase each other in the far back. "These are my prized amagnae," Aderyn says and you can hear the pride in her voice. "I breed and raise them and give them a home. In the past I've taken part in different competitions and shows with them and pretty much won every ribbon and trophy and medal there is to win: weight, colour, clucking sound, egg size, egg colour, you name it." She eyes the creatures fondly. "Nowadays I mostly concentrate on breeding them and studying their behaviour and judging the aforementioned competitions." Another hatchling runs up to her, and she pauses to cleanly snip off a broken feather. Looking around as she does this, you notice that in one of the large nearby nests a fat toad is sharing the space with one of the domestic amagnae. Blinking in confusion, you turn your attention back to her as she continues. "Last year I ran into a little problem; I needed more breeding stock and my usual suppliers over at Synara City could not deliver the necessary creatures. Because of this, I had a large influx of wild amagnae, and they were... well, wild. At first. So this year, I now have a reputation as someone who can handle "problem" amagnae. This year someone delivered a batch of simply beautiful birds. But they have some behavioral challenges -I don't know if it was the result of magic or poor breeding, but they no longer follow the usual mating pattern of healthy amagnae. Instead, they seem determined to pair off with the toads that get into the pasture! It should be easy enough to fix if I can get some wild amagnae back into their stock -the instincts involved are very basic ones, after all. And I would hate to lose the line entirely; they have such a lovely sheen to their feathers. But meanwhile, they are throwing out these." Here she gestures at another of the skinnier, green chicks running about, and you agree they are very unusual, and look quite wayward. She shakes her head. "You haven't heard all of it yet! In this weather, you and I might see our breath on the air as a matter of course -but with these, that misty breath is poisonous, and quite lethal to the bugs and grubs and such-like that they eat. It develops as they reach adolescence, as though they weren't enough of a handful already at that point. I haven't wanted to test it further, and it is taking up so much time to manage these that I haven't been able to catch enough wild amagnae for my breeding program. If you wanted to help, you could bring me three hatchlings. Olive, silver, or brown will do, for they all have equally strong and healthy habits." Part 2 - 亞德林的阿瑪格尼農場 '地點： 'The Keep '沒有阿瑪格尼：'You return to Aderyn. She glances you quickly and gives you a swift smile. "Hey again. If you happen to run across three wild amagnae hatchlings and care to part with them I would greatly appreciate the help." She flashes another smile before returning to her chores. '有阿瑪格尼： You struggle to hold on to the three squirming bundles of claws and beaks long enough to reach Aderyn's shed. Once you get inside the amagnae hatchlings leap from your lap and all run in different directions. "Great, just great," you mutter to yourself just as Aderyn gets in through the side door. "Ah, I thought I heard a noise," Aderyn says with a mischievous smile. "And judging from the three hyperactive hatchlings I ran into you managed to bring some here, yes?" "That's great," Aderyn continues without pausing to hear your answer. "In addition to the weird mating habits the new batch of amagnae also seem really keen on hiding their eggs everywhere. Here, take this. I just found it in such an inconvenient place you wouldn't believe." She hands a small green egg to you. "Oh, and if you have the time feel free to bring me more wild amagnae hatchlings." Category:任務 Category:請求翻譯